Ninja Assembly (Part 1)
you may be looking for the Ninja Alliance. Ninja Assembly (Part 1) is the second episode of the twentieth season and 202nd overall in Ninjago. It aired in Australia on January 1, 2020. It is unknown when it will air in the US. It was made available on the US CN App on December 27, 2019. IF YOUR EARTH DIDN'T APPEAR IN THIS EPISODE, IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE. Description The ninja from Earth-101 travel to other Earth's in hopes of starting a Ninja Alliance to battle against the Dimension Hopper and his master, Orion. Episode After going in the portal in the previous episode. Still in the portal. Cole (Earth-101) - Okay guys, lets go to random earth's and find other ninja. Remember guys, some might have different powers, some might be in the future, some might be in the past, some might even be bad! Just be careful. (They land in Earth-30) Kai (Earth-101) - Which earth is this? Nya (Earth-101) - Wait it might be the departed realm! I hear Lloyd. Jay (Earth-101) - Nya I know you are just being silly, its clearly another earth not the departed realm. in the background Lloyd (Earth-30) - Even without Zane, we can all beat Sovrano! We just need our stands back and some confidence! Cole (Earth-30) - I'm sorry Lloyd but we have another crisis. You've seen like every day that portal comes in with that same guy and that crystal! Nya (Earth-30) - But he'll reach his goal of Absolute Zero! inside Jay (earth-101) - Should we tell them? Also what are these Stands? Cole (Earth-101) - Zane? What are they? Zane (Earth-101) - I am sorry. I have absolutely no clue. in the background Nya (Earth-30) - I hear something! I hear us... Inside there! inside Cole (Earth-101) - Okay I'll go tell them. (Cole goes outside) Cole (Earth 101) - Hey other ninja! Cole (Earth 30) - Who are you intruder? Cole (Earth 101) - I'm not an intruder! I'm from Earth 101 and we need your help! You've obviously seen that man that jumps through the multiverse with his Crystal. Its called the Crystal of University and whoever touches it gets the power to hop through realms. Thats what I did by accident when I got into a fight with him! Jay approaches Jay (Earth 101) - Also which Earth is this and WHAT ARE STANDS? Nya (Earth 101) - Guys we have to hurry! We need more ninja from other earth's. Cole (Earth 101) - Okay will you guys come with us? Nya (Earth 30) - whispering Should We? Lloyd (Earth 30) - Yes. But we have to get back fast. Before Sovrano destroys everything. Cole (Earth 101) - Alright guys! Lets go. (They all land in Earth-73) Kian (Earth 73) - That same portal! Cole (Earth 101) - Hi guys. Jay (Earth 101) - Uhh, who are you? Kian - “I’m Kian, that’s Conner, Natalie, Jack, Zack, plus Logan and Haru.” We know you are here because of the crisis with Orion and the Dimension Hopper! Kai (Earth 101) - Uhh who is Orion? Kian - He is a villain from Earth 213, and sadly his Earth has recently fallen. He is related to the Dimension Hopper in some way and thats why they are jumping through realms. Kai (Earth 101) - We have only seen the Dimension Hopper, not Orion? Haru - They are also trying to destroy all Earth's but first they are looking for information on the Earth's without being seen. Fortunately they are failing at that... For now. They haven't tried to attack yet. (Lloyd from Earth-213 appears) Logan - Dad, is that you? Lloyd (Earth 213) - No I'm from Earth-213. My earth just got destroyed by Orion and the Dimension Hopper so we had to come here! I touched the Crystal of University for a second... Sadly only me, Kai, and Wu are alive in my Earth. Everyone else didn't make it. Orion and the Dimension Hopper are ruthless. They are destroying multiple Earth's, and we might be next. So me, Kai, and Wu are gathering other ninja from other realms to help us. Cole (Earth-101) - Thats what we're doing! We got the ninja from Earth-30 and we came here. Lloyd (Earth 213) - Wait is that me from your Earth? Cole (Earth 101) - No no, he's from Earth 30, our Lloyd sadly passed away. Nya (Earth 30) - Why are we so silent? Cole (Earth 30) - I have no idea. Kian - Okay, we have to hurry. Jay (Earth 101) - Wait Earth 73 ninja. Are you guys our sons? Zack - Yes. This earth is Earth 101 but a few decades later basically... Cole (Earth 101) - Alright Ninja, lets go to another Earth! We need as many as we can if we ever want to stop this crisis. Trivia * In the US, this airs on the series's first anniversary. Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series